


meaning of life

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, first fic to this fandom, idek what to write here i suck at tags, its really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: Tasha showed Patterson the meaning of lifeorZapatterson with a Kelly Clarkson song





	meaning of life

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! this is my first zapatterson fic and i'm so excited to write to this fandom! we're not many people, but we deserve some content so i decided to write this story.  
> i dedicate this to my clone, giovanna, because she made me watch blindspot and we freak out over this show and this ship ever since. even though she doesn't like fanfics, this one's for you baby!
> 
> english is not my first language, so please forgive all my mistakes and don't be mean to me, i'm still learning and i try really hard. so just be nice and understand this is unbetaed :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy the story! the song is Meaning of Life, by the amazing Kelly Clarkson.

_Baby, I've been living in the dark_  
_The only friend I've got here is my broken heart_  
_Feeling like I've finally had enough  
__Living like an animal can be so rough___

__

__

Patterson lived through hell when it came to love. Not many people could say that not one, but two of their boyfriends died... And she was a wreck for a long time. She became cold and distant. For the year which succeeded Jane and Weller’s wedding, when the team parted, Patterson only focused in her career and in developing her game Wizarville. She had no time to waste in dating anyone. When she didn’t want to sleep in an empty bed, Patterson went to bars and picked up random people. No strings attached. There were days when she went home with boys and some days when she preferred girls, the only goal was to release stress and have fun.

Not that Patterson liked the life she was living… She missed the intimacy of a relationship. She missed being held, having someone in whom she could trust, someone to care for. She missed love, but also she had lost so much she didn’t think love was made for her.  
But everything changed when she got kidnapped with Reade and Tasha a year ago.

Back then, Patterson was just mad that she had to go back to work with the FBI, because even though she had missed her old team, she also loved her new field. There was something magic about developing apps and not living in danger 24/7. With time she got used to it again and her curious side got the best of her, she became intrigued by Jane’s new tattoos and all the mystery that it involved.

Also, Patterson missed her friends. The year they spent apart was a lonely one for her and having them all back felt amazing. Knowing that she had people who she could count on again to either get a drink after work or to save her life when she was in danger was nice, really nice.

But the fact was that everything in Patterson’s life changed a year ago. She didn’t know exactly how, she didn’t know if it was “Operation Cuddlefish”, if it was the fact that Reade was now being a jackass because now he was the boss, or if it was just fate, but she and Tasha became close. And when she said close, Patterson meant really close… Like getting together after work to watch movies and order in, like running together almost every morning, like ordering the other coffee in the middle of a work day, like sharing stories and everything about life with the other.

Slowly, Patterson let someone in again… Firstly she didn’t realize what was happening and when she did, the woman was head over heels in love with Tasha. And it was scary… Mostly because there was no way Tasha felt the same. Patterson knew Tasha was a lesbian, she had already told to the blond woman about some dates, but liking girls didn’t mean Tasha liked her, so Patterson didn’t say anything. She was happy only by having Tasha in her daily life.

_I've been waiting so long for you to come my way  
And now I, I can't wait another day_

But there was one night when they were drinking wine and Tasha asked her if she liked someone… And she couldn’t lie to her friend (friend?), so she said yes. Patterson could swear Tasha’s face broke the moment she heard her reply, but she was just imagining things, it wasn’t possible.

“And you, Tash?”, Patterson asked even though she was too afraid to know the answer. And Tasha said she liked someone too… Patterson’s heart broke and she sighed, she remembered every second of that night. After an awkward silence Patterson said that the woman Tasha liked was really lucky and Tasha only smiled.

After that they decided to play Battleship, playing board games was something they always did. Patterson discovered that Tasha was almost as nerd as she was, but still, Patterson always won the games.

That night wasn’t any different, Patterson won. Smiling Tasha said she was just lucky. “Yeah, right, I’m lucky every time? That’s statistically impossible Tash, I’m just better than you”. Tasha laughed and locked her caramel eyes with the Patterson blue ones. “You said today that the woman I liked was lucky, so… That’s it. You said it yourself Patterson, you’re just lucky.”

Patterson begun to laugh, but when she realizes what Tasha had just said she froze. It wasn’t possible that the other woman actually meant what she said, was it? She was just kidding, she had to be. But Tasha was staring at her with a hint of fear, so she had to ask, “Really?” The other woman blushed and emptied her glass of wine, “Yeah… For quite some time now.” Patterson couldn’t believe what she was listening, so she had to ask again, “REALLY?”. Tasha nodded, “I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t. I know we’re friends but I couldn’t help myself and- “

And Patterson couldn’t hear anymore. All she could do was lean over the center table and kiss Tasha right on the lips. It was a sweet and fast kiss, after it Patterson could only smile and blush.

“Really?”, it was Tasha’s turn to ask after Patterson distanced herself from her. “Yeah…”, Patterson answered, “For quite some time now.”

_When you hold me, I finally see_  
_When you say love, I know what it means_  
_I was broke down so long in the dark  
__Until you showed me the light___

__

__

After that first night Patterson discovered a million things she loved about Tasha… She loved the way her lips tasted, she loved the way Tasha’s hands touched her, she loved how Tasha said her name. She loved how they could talk for hours and hours and never get tired of each other, she loved how sweet Tasha was with her, she loved waking up every day and seeing how beautiful Tasha looked while she slept. She loved receiving text messages in the middle of the day, even though they worked at the same place, she loved how Tasha listened to everything she had to say, even the nerdiest things. She loved the smell of Tasha’s shampoo, she loved the heat of Tasha’s body, she loved how perfectly they fit together…

_'Cause when you kiss me, I know who I am_  
_And when you let me feel it I understand_  
_When I'm lost I just look in your eyes  
__You show me the meaning of life.___

__

__

__

__

Patterson learned how to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it! comments and kudos make me sooooo happy :)
> 
> you can find me on twitter @greenkatic and on tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
